


They're Subtle

by mydetheturk



Series: Hidden Care [2]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy
Genre: A realization of a hope for a relationship, AKA, and again i don't use names, but again it should be kind of obvious, sam is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you're oblivious a lot, but you're not stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the OTP spewage all over a poor gif that didn't deserve it. This time the gif is [this one](http://jumphedlund.tumblr.com/post/30184661413)

_You don't notice at first. The changes. They're subtle. You'd never really noticed his eyes before. Or the sharp lines of his cheeks. Then you see the purpled bruising of exhaustion. When you mention it, you get brushed off, though you find him asleep at his desk - under it, really - hours later when you're leaving. You mention to your godfather your concerns. He tells you not to worry, yet you do anyway. You never realize how much you care until he declines going into the Grid with you. You're shocked and a little hurt. Kind of numb too, when you think about it later. You hadn't thought he would say no, had expected that he would say yes. Later, when you meet the program he writes to keep an eye on you, you think that it it should have been him in the program's place. The program is far too much like him and yet it's not quite right. You avoid the program most of the time._

_You worry too much, in your own way, about someone who's supposed to be just an employee. The haircut and the missing goatee weren't all terrible. The waistcoat-vest that he always wore going missing was. But it comes back, so that becomes a non-issue._

_Then you come to the realization that_ he _cares and you're thrown for a loop when it happens, prompting your knight and his twin to save you from your own stupidity when it happens. Spacing out while on the Grid is new. Neither your knight nor his twin are particularly amused, but you don't care, you have to go talk to_ him _and clear everything up and make sure you're not just imagining things._

_You know you're oblivious a lot, but you're not stupid._


End file.
